


Plus One

by YinYangZodiac



Series: 390 Prompts - Voltron Style [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lance is soft, Laughter during kisses, Lotor is a cat, Lotor likes having his hair played with, M/M, Wedding Fluff, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Shiro and Allura are getting married. Lance wants his boyfriend to be his plus one.





	Plus One

"A wedding?"  
-Lancelot (Lance/Lotor)

Lance was nervous as he walked into the living room area of the apartment. He could see Lotor sitting on the couch, laying his long legs across the light brown cushions. Lance's boyfriend was never one for weddings, it just wasn't his style. But the brunet wanted to invite Lotor since he and Allura had finally started to get along.

Lance hummed quietly and walked over, carefully tangling his fingers in Lotor's long white hair. He massaged the other's scalp and smiled when he saw the older relax into the feeling.

"Hey babe." Lotor slurred and tilted his head to look up at Lance. The tanned male grinned and scratched Lotor's scalp lightly. The white haired male let out a breathy sigh and closed his eyes.

"Hey baby, I have a question." Lance said quietly and played with Lotor's hair gently. Lotor hummed and nudged his head into Lance's hands more. "Allura and Shiro's wedding is in a month....and you know that I'm one of Shiro's best men." He started off.

"And you want to know if I'll be your plus one." Lotor said with a warm smile. He shifted and pulled Lance around the couch and onto his lap. Lance nods and settles on Lotor's lap easily.

"I understand if you don't want to because you and Allura just started liking each other. But it would mean a lot to everyone if you would come." Lance said gently. Lotor rubbed Lance's sides carefully and hummed again.

"I'd love to be your plus one." He finally said and pulled Lance down. Lance beamed and met Lotor halfway. Their lips pressed together and the brunet tangled his fingers in Lotor's hair once more. He giggled quietly into the kiss and Lotor rubbed his back slowly.

They couldn't wait for the wedding.


End file.
